Alpha Omega
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Anti-Hero Izuku AU. In a world where being a superhero is defined by the quirk you are born with, Izuku Midoriya, the teenage boy without a quirk, sets it out as a mission to prove to the heroes and villains of his world wrong. With his intelligence and vast resources, noone is safe from Izuku as he exploits everyone's weaknesses to prove that he is the Alpha, the Omega of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before we begin, anybody wanna get out?**

**Staying? Good. I hope the summary enough was to bring you here.**

**Before you begin reading, this is an AU, (alternative universe), type story. Though, not much is gonna be different aside from the main character, Izuku Midoriya. He will be an antihero and his whole character is gonna be rewritten to fit the, well, the role. So if you're a fan of out of character characters, then this story is gonna be for you. If not, well I'm hoping this story is still okay for you.**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Start reading!**

* * *

Everything started out okay, everything until this very moment in young Izuku Midoriya's life. Seeing his mother lifeless on the floor, a man with a bloodied knife over her, staring into Izuku with his cold murderous eyes. As he continued to stare, the man in front of him couldn't help but to give young Midoriya a menacing, stretched out smile. A smile that sent shivers down the 10 year old's spine.

"M-Mom?" Still in shock, the young boy couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His first instinct was to go by his mother's side, help her. But in the end, he knew his life would be over just as quickly with the mysterious villain hounding over her, aost protecting his prey. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I see that momma had a little cub." The man, all in black clothing, with a mask that only let his red murderous eyes appear, walked, slowly to the boy, with knife in hand.

"What did you!?" Izuku stepped back, holding back the tears he wanted to shed so bad. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE AND KILL MY MOM!?"

"You know, I was out hunting," the villain began his story. "Just wanting some prey, and I happen to stumble upon this den of yours." He continued. "Momma bear over there didn't like my intruding. So, I killed her."

Izuku froze in place. He tried saying something but nothing could come out. It wasn't the man's quirk, it was just the fear taking over Midoriya.

"She started throwing things at me, using her tele-whatever-the-hell you call it, though her efforts were futile however," he smirked, moving the knife he had to his face as he licked some of the blood. "She is delicious. I wonder how delicious her little one is."

Izuku trembled in fear. As he continued to step back, he had finally made it to the end where his back hit the wall. He looked at the man and at his mother. All he could think of his help her. And suddenly, his fear grew into anger.

The man could see it in the young boy. His emotions had suddenly shifted. And to his surprise, the boy charged at him, yelling at the top of his lungs. "What the-"

It happened so suddenly. Izuku, with all his might, charged. Catching the villain by surprise, the boy landed a strong spear, knocking the man to the floor.

The knife in his hand no more, Izuku quickly picked it up. All the fear, the anger, turned violent.

"You little piece of shit, you don't have the ball-" Another surprise, and it came with Izuku stabbing the man without hesitation, without remorse.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Hit after hit, thrust after thrust, the boy continuously stabbed.

With each stab, the man couldn't help but smile. Though he knew he would die, he knew he had corrupted someone, another victim before he died. "Y-Yes boy… this is your origin… story… haha."

Suddenly the door to his house slammed open. "I am here!" All Might, the most respected and decorated hero of the century, crashed through.

The horror in his face as he saw the young boy, repeatedly stabbing the man. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" With the tears he had been holding back for some time, had finally shed out.

All Might quickly took the boy off, throwing the knife, holding the boy to his chest. "HE KILLED MY MOM!" He still hollered. "He… he killed my mom…" He quieted down.

All Might can see everything. The woman with long hair, fairly skinny, on the floor with blood, dead. And the man who caused everything, on the floor, multiple stab wounds, dead. There was nothing else he could do.

Everything was silent but the wails of young Midoriya.

"I… I am sorry. I should've been here faster… I'm sorry my boy."

The police finally arrived. They saw All Might, the man who always smiled, with only a sad and broken face. Midoriya, in his hands, who still cried for his mother. And with that, they knew what awaited for them inside was a horror show.

The police quickly locked down the house, placing the DNC tape over the house.

The detective jotted everything All Might had told him.

Izuku was in the back of a patrol car, looking at his house from the outside. He had finally stopped crying, only because he had no more to cry about.

The door to his side opened but he didn't flinch or be bothered. He only stared at his house.

"Izuku Midoriya, that is your name correct?" All Might came to him. Not even the hero he admired the most could've stopped this.

Izuku sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," All Might continued to apologize. "I am so sorry this happened. I should've arrived sooner." All Might wiped a tear. "I know what you did was purely self defense. The detectives here just want to know if there is someone he can contact for you."

No bulge.

All Might sighed. He closed the door, and went back to the detective. "Anything?"

"I'm sorry detective, the boy has been through something so horrifying, words can't express what's going through his mind." They looked in the direction of the boy.

"Well, we got information that his father is out at Sea and won't be able to come back home for some time." The detective revealed.

"I see," All Might sighed once more. "Who will he be with?"

"Well, he'll probably be in the system until his father comes back." He answered.

"Let me take him in," All Might couldn't bear the thought of the young boy, who killed someone, who lost someone, be in the system. "It's the least I could do until his father arrives."

"Are you sure? He'll probably be in the system for about a-"

"I'm sure."

…

Days pass by, a funeral was set for Inko Midoriya.

All Might was still his guardian for the time being.

It was only him and All Might, in the rain as the men hoisted her casket down the grave.

This was the last time Izuku would forever see his mother.

Everybody had left but him and All Might, holding an umbrella. Her gravestone was placed. _Inko Midoriya, loving mother and wife, 1979-2012._

"All Might." After many days spent in silence, Izuku had finally spoke.

"Yes my boy?" He spoke lowly.

"Why did this happen?" The young boy asked.

"Young Izuku," All Might had trouble finding the right words. He wanted to reassure the boy, tell him what he wanted to hear, but he was taken back by those words. "I… I don't know. Bad things happen, and unfortunately, this is one of those…"

"I see." They continued to look at her gravestone, at her gravesite, while the rain continued to pour on them. "I told her how badly I wanted to be a hero, you know?"

"Did you now?"

"Yes," Izuku began. You can hear the anguish in his voice. "But unfortunately, I was born without a quirk."

"I did not know that." All Might intently listened.

"Yeah," the rain masked the tears that strolled down Izuku. "I saw the slight disappointment in her face and how she began to treat me differently for it. I still don't know why, maybe that was her way of coping, I guess."

"…"

"Now that she's gone, I'll never know now what was going through her mind." Izuku sniffled.

"I'm sure she loved you with all she could, regardless if you had a quirk or not, Young Midoriya." All Might spoke now.

"…" Izuku had thought about it. He had thought about everything up until that point, up until that night. He and his mother. It was just the two of them. His father mostly spent most of the time in his work, never really any time with them.

"I do have to ask," All Might changed the subject now. "But you are in no way obligated to answer me-"

"Why did I kill him?" That was a question he still asked himself, ever since that day. "I was afraid, I thought I was going to die, weird, I'm only ten and the only things for a kid my age to be thinking about should be, _did I do my homework? _Or _what's for supper?_" Izuku is still trying the find the answer in his thoughts. "My fear turned to anger, and I guess I acted upon that instinct…"

"You know for a ten year old, your mannerisms and the way you speak tell me otherwise." All Might was surprised to hear the boy's well thought out answer.

"I am quirkless," Izuku answered. "I thought maybe, expanding my knowledge, absorbing any knowledge I can use to help me."

"I see," All Might was amazed at the boy. He knew even without having a quirk in a world where quirks are everywhere, that the boy could still use his intellect. "I guess that settles it."

"Settles what?" Izuku was slightly confused at what All Might had meant by that.

"Young Izuku, I, All Might will help you," All Might vowed. "To teach you how to properly act on your instinct, to make you become the physical pillar of what humanity stands for." He continue to say. "Know this however, that in due time, it will be your chance to carry out the symbol of peace!"

_**5 years later…**_

Everything was changing fast.

Tokyo, Musutafu, all the whole world was changing.

It was a sunny day, and now a teenage Izuku Midoriya was at his peak.

The 15 year old boy, sprinted about in the city, parkouring as he did. Carefully avoiding hitting anyone, doing his daily routine of his workout, he had finally came to a stop in front of a beach, where All Might, Toshinori Yagi, his real name and form, had awaited the boy.

It took time for Toshinori to finally open up to Izuku, telling him who he really was and about his quirk. He knew he couldn't keep the All Might façade for much longer.

"Time!"

"Phew!" Izuku panted, taking in deep breaths as he did.

"New record." Toshinori time stamped him.

"What's the time now?" Izuku wiped the sweat on his face, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"11 minutes, 14 seconds," Toshinori told him. "Not bad for someone without a quirk."

"I'm getting better each day, thanks to you." Izuku thanked him.

"Oh, well it's not much," Toshinori looked at the time. "Oh, look at the time, you're going to be late for school."

"All right, I'm going to change into my school uniform in the bathroom, will be out in a minute." And with that Izuku ran off with his book bag that he told Toshinori to bring with.

He quickly changed and the two of them began walking Izuku's Junior High School.

"So Izuku, have you decided where you wanted to go?" The two conversed as they walked the streets.

"Yes," Izuku had one school in mind. "I want to go to UA."

"UA? That's not bad, you know they offered me a job there, as a teacher." The two walked the street as the light quickly changed.

"Are you going to?" Izuku asked. This was the first he's hearing from Toshinori of this.

"I have considered it," the thought of becoming a teacher didn't occur to Toshinori of course. "But, if you make the commitment of going, I would certainly like to go."

"People only know you as All Might, are you sure you'll be able to hold up your other form for that long?" Izuku knows everything about the current state of Toshinori and All Might, after all, he had been taken care of by him.

"I'll manage," the two continued. Not long now before they made it to the school. "You know Izuku, my offer still stands."

The offer of becoming the new host for One For All, the quirk that had been passed down by mentor to student.

"I'm still unsure of it," Izuku had been quirkless all his life. The thought of suddenly having a quirk, a power, while it might him think of endless things to do, was still quite unsure. "To suddenly become the bearer of One For All, I just don't know."

"I understand," Toshinori understood Izuku, how he felt about it. He was the same way a long time before when he was the disciple as well. "I know everything has been changing, for better or for worse, and I know that becoming the bearer of One For All would be, a little scary at first."

"I know you've been preparing me for this for the last couple of years," Izuku recollected the 5 years he and All Might spent. "Training me, taking up multiple martial arts class, building me up mentally and physically, and I've appreciated everything you've done for me."

They finally arrived at his school.

"Well, we can continue this talk back at the apartment, young Izuku."

"I'll see you later then."

They said their goodbyes.

The first bell rang and everything was going smoothly throughout the day.

The final hour of school approached.

Everyone in his class was riled up. This was the last month of school, people picking what school they want to go to next year.

Izuku was meddling with some gadgets that he had been building in the back of class. He had been spending time on using a lot of resources for many projects he had been working on.

This new gadget, was a one of a kind watch. A super computer in the palm of his hands, and now on his wrist. Being quirkless had almost given him the gift of intelligence, having a knack for building various things over the years.

"Yes… yes…" Izuku whispered in success.

"What are you doing there, Deku?" An annoying voice approached him. He looked up and saw Bakugo.

Bakugo Katsuki. Childhood friend of Izuku since they were kids. Well, not exactly friends. Since kindergarten, Bakugo had tortured and belittled Izuku in every way possible. Growing up, Izuku had nothing but profound respect and admiration for Bakugo, even if it was one sided to say the least.

After Izuku's mother had passed, Izuku became more isolated than ever before, finally realizing the admiration and respect for Bakugo was nothing but a waste of time for Izuku.

"What do you want Bakugo?" Izuku annoyingly asked. The teenage boy usually only came back here to belittle everything that was Izuku.

Bakugo didn't like his tone. Immediately took the watch from Izuku.

"What the hell!?" Izuku, now anger in his tone. "Give me back the watch Bakugo!"

"Aw, what are you gonna do?" Bakugo smirked, enjoying the teasing session on Izuku. He held back the boy with one hand while the other toyed with his gadget.

"You jerk!" Izuku flailed around his arms, trying to get back what was taken from him.

"What if I did…" And suddenly, using his quirk of making mini explosions with his sweat glands, Bakugo had destroyed the gadget right in front of Izuku and other students who watched. "Hahaha!"

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Izuku couldn't believe the man did that. What he's been working so hard over the last couple of days to get it to function.

"Because I fucking can, you quirkless piece of-"

"That's enough Bakugo!" Their teacher, who had been trying to grade some paperwork for some time now, had seen the actions that Bakugo had done.

"Tch." Bakugo simply walked away from Izuku, returning to his desk.

"I understand that everyone is a bit riled up, especially now that the final days are coming." He stood up, walking to the front of the board while holding a sheet of paper.

Izuku was trying to pick up all the debris that Bakugo had left. He looked to his direction, with a big ole grin on Bakugo's face as he admired the work he had left Izuku. "Asshole." Izuku whispered to himself.

"I see that there are actually only 2 students who have applied to UA, the best hero in training academy to date," the teacher had read off the sheet of paper. "It looks like it's Bakugo Katsuki."

"Oh wow." "He does have an amazing quirk." "He wants to go to UA, huh?" So many students said at the exact same time.

"Hell yeah I want to," Bakugo smirked. He wanted to be the first person from the school to ever go to UA. "I am the best."

"And it looks like… huh, this must be a mistake." The teacher fixed his glasses as he read the name.

"Who is it?" Bakugo wanted to know the name of the other applicant.

"Huh, Izuku Midoriya."

Everyone turned to look at the green haired teenager. All their faces made Izuku somewhat uncomfortable.

"Really?" "Can someone with no quirk really into UA?" "Why even bother?" Unlike Bakugo who everyone praised, no one said anything nice about Izuku.

Izuku figured much, but didn't seem bothered by it all. He turned and saw that Bakugo was now giving him a dirty face, irritated that the boy with no quirk had also given an application to UA.

The last bell rang and everyone headed home.

As Izuku walked, he had noticed that he was being followed by Bakugo. He figured much, considering the mean mugged look he had after the reveal.

Izuku had turned and made it to a dead end. Though he knew that it was. That was the plan.

Bakugo walked up to him as Izuke turned to face him. He suddenly grabbed Izuku by the neck collar. "Listen here, Deku, I am going to be the first person from this place to go to UA, so I want you to rescind your application."

"Not gonna happen." Izuku muttered. He could care less what Bakugo wanted him to do.

"Oh really?" He didn't like the answer. Suddenly, Izuku smirked, which pissed off Bakugo even more. "Listen here you-"

Izuku quickly brought his arms up, in between Bakugo's, suddenly breaking free from his grasp, catching Bakugo off guard.

Next thing you know it, Bakugo was on the floor, not knowing how the green haired teenager quickly turned the tables. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He struggled but realized he couldn't move. Izuku had him where he wanted him. Faced down on the floor, hands behind his back as he easily restraint the hot headed blonde.

"You know Bakugo, I always admired you, respected you."

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"Listen here," Izuku got close to his ear, making sure the boy listened to what he had to say. "For the last couple of years, I was able to handle whatever you threw at me, shrugging every little tease to jokes you had, all the pranks you did."

"But that stops now," Izuku continued, almost threateningly, a side Bakugo had never once seen until now. "I will not rescind my application, and I sure as hell won't take your shit any longer."

"I'M GONNA FUCKING BLOW YOU UP!" As Bakugo tried using his quirk, he had realized the position his hands were in: Izuku had faced them towards him. No matter how hard he tried moving his hand, he knew if he used his quirk, he'd blown himself up rather.

"Now be a good boy and stay on the floor where you belong." And with that Izuku got off his body.

Bakugo quickly got up, ready to blast Izuku when he realized that the boy had vanished. "What the fuck!?" He couldn't believe it. They were at a dead end and somehow, the boy escaped so quickly, almost Ninja like.

"Where'd the fuck he go?"

Izuku, using a grappling hook, one of the gadgets he had invented, was now at the top of the building, watching as Bakugo endlessly try to find him.

"FUCK YOU DEKU!"

Izuku smirked. And with that, Izuku continued to make his way back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!**

**I also want to note that I'm the most inconsistent when it comes to updating, especially when Writer's Block comes and hits me randomly. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Also, I wanted to note that I kinda wanted this to sound almost like a comic book, (im a nerd when it comes to comics). But like I said, it's a different approach to Izuku Midoriya, and one I'm hoping I see through til the end.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Izuku's mother had passed away at the hands of a villain, he had earned her life insurance pay. Left him with a sizeable amount that could almost pave way to anything he could've wanted to do in life. Using the money, making the right investments, Izuku had all the wealth he needed. Though money is money, it's something that Izuku knew that won't be able to bring back what he lost so dearly those years ago.

The young teenager had to make one quick stop before going to his apartment.

After that night 5 years ago, his old home had been vacated ever since. No one, from real estates to banks didn't want the old home. It didn't matter to Izuku.

He made it to the place he once called home. He went in, using his old key that still worked after all these years.

Dusty. The whole place was filled with dust as he entered. He had been here before, a couple of times actually. Izuku can still remember the night, the horror, the fear and the anger. An image of his mother, of him, of the villain, all still lingered in his mind as he made his way to the living room.

There was a bookcase. Like everything else, they were dusty and dirty- all but one. Izuku pulled the book and like that, a secret passage had opened.

Using the vast resources he had accumulated over the years, he had this installed. A secret he had kept, even from the likes of All Might.

The secret passage led to an abandoned underground substation to his surprise when he discovered it after acquiring some blueprints of his old home. And much to his surprise, the substation underneath his home was the central substation, connected to every other one to the city for his liking. An easy passage way for him to venture through if he wanted.

He had his own hideout. A high paced, fast super computer he had built from scratch, with many monitors, connected to many servers around Japan and many surveillance camera systems. Izuku was a savant when it came to technology. He didn't have a quirk, he'll make do with his vast intelligence. He had everything he needed in his hideout, from various gadgets he still tinkered with to even a microwave, why? Ever so often he got hungry.

He also built an AI, helping him with his day to day duties.

Izuku was greeted by a male humanoid robot he himself made as well from scratch, having this AI have a body if you will. He wore a suit, just cause it looked well, almost like a Butler.

"Master Midoriya." The robot greeted.

"Arc-bot." Izuku nodded.

ARC stood for Artificial intelligence, Robotics and Consciousness. Arc was just short for abbreviation.

"Would you like me to prepare your favorite tea, sir?" Arc-bot offered as his master made his way to a table where some of the projects his master had been working on for some time had laid.

"I'm not staying for long, so it's not necessary," Izuku opened his bag and took out the burnt and destroyed watch he had been working on.

The AI stood next to his master, noticing the watch his master had dearly been working on since his last visit. "Was that fellow boy, Bakugo, the one who destroyed your gadget?"

"Yes." Izuku now started to mess with the other gadgets.

"That fellow sure has a short fuse, pun intended." The AI had some humor in him.

"Ha, he does, like always," Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at the AI's pun. "Any new updates that I should know of?"

Arc-bot stood there for a moment, scanning itself with the new information. "A new hero under the guise of Mt. Lady has made her debut, real name Yu Takeyama. With her debut, she actually makes it to rank 23 as of now." It revealed. "Quirk: Gigantification, being able to make herself as tall as buildings at will. There seems to be no time limit on how long she can stay tall."

"Hmm, I see," Izuku was impressed. During the early stages of developing the AI, the young teenager managed to hack into the security surveillance around Tokyo, making the AI pretty much big brother. "Will you update me for any weaknesses?"

"It will be in your databook that has been accumulated with all the other heroes and villains strength and weaknesses." Izuku had a log book of everyone's quirks, their strength and weaknesses. It didn't matter if it was friend or foe, call it a contingency plan if you will.

Finally tinkering with his gadgets, he got one of them be finally be complete. "Yes!" He said excitingly, enthusiastic for it. This gadget was a small, nano tech infused bomb maker. Essentially, using nano technology, the small tape player thing self regenerates bombs, and sets elements on it as it did.

"Is that the miniature ball bombs you've completed master?" Arc-bot had asked, seeing his master spark with joy.

"Yes," Izuku walked to the testing range. "Depending on the button I press, the bomb will have different aspects." He pressed the first button from the right edge. He then threw it and, **BAM**, a smoke bomb.

He pressed the next button, this time, the small pebble like bomb turned to a flashbang. Izuku threw the ball far enough that it didn't blind either him or his AI.

The next was an EMP bomb, disabling a few of surrounding test subjects. The effect lasted for about a minute before the subjects rebooted themselves.

The next one was now a shock bomb, stunning the subjects in the target range for a good minute as well, having a pretty large blast radius for a small ball bombs.

And last but not least, were the explosive bombs. As he threw the bomb, the first impact had blown it up. The blast radius was remarkable as was the destruction it made- a huge crater in the center of the testing range.

"My, my," the AI was most certainly surprised with the development. "Do be careful master."

"I know, thanks for your concerns." Izuku was impressed at how well they switched from element to element. It's revolutionary to say the least.

"And what about the other one?" Arc-bot looked over to the table, where his other project laid.

Izuku walked over to the table, where more of his gadgets laid. He picked out another small set, this time these were experimental eye contacts where they are actually hooked up to his supercomputer. Essentially, he would be plugged into his network via his eyes. Though, he still tried figuring it out how to use them without having to go blind.

He placed them back. So many projects he had and with the help of his AI, he knew everything would come along so nicely.

Izuku looked at his time, _5:47_. "Oh, I better get going."

"I see, shall I continue with your projects?" The Arc-bot asked.

"Yes," Izuku put his book bag on. "Give me updates on anything new."

"Yes Master Midoriya, I will see you on your next visit."

"Hopefully that's sooner." And with that, Izuku dashed out.

…

Toshinori, also known as All Might, had arrived at UA High, having a scheduled meeting with the principal about his interest of the job he was once asked about.

It had been awhile since he set foot here. When he was at his peak, they would ask of him to come and do a lesson about heroism here and there.

A lot of the staff knew about All Might's current state of transforming into the symbol of peace and his regular civilian form.

"Yo!" A familiar hero greeted him at the door. A male with long messy black hair, fairly skinny, wore all black and had a scarf and goggles that hanged around his neck. Aizawa Shouta, also known as Eraserhead, a pro hero and a teacher at UA.

"Aizawa," Toshinori greeted back, shaking his hand. "Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"It has been," Aizawa can see that the man in a formal wear. "I'm guessing you're finally taking up Nezu on his offer, correct?"

"After sitting on it for awhile, I think I'm ready for this." Toshinori confirmed the man's suspicion.

"What changed your mind?" Aizawa knew the man had some ulterior motives for this sudden move, at least par his concern.

"Well," the two began walking to the Academy, the main building. "Do you remember the boy that I took on a couple of years ago?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Aizawa, memory of an elephant he had. "How can I forget, you practically blamed yourself for what had happened to him and his mother."

"Yeah," Toshinori still had images of that night, that looped in his head whenever anyone brought up that incident. That wasn't the topic at hand though. "Well, he's applying for UA and I was hoping I can come here and still be able to watch over him as he grows."

"I see," the two went through the main entrance, waking over to the elevators as they conversed. "Are you still trying for him to be your heir for your One For All?"

"I've been trying, he's not entirely sure if he wants to shoulder my responsibilities and I completely understand that, especially from where he came from." Toshinori explained.

"Smart kid, maybe he's just trying to figure stuff out on his own and maybe you should be encouraging him on that," Aizawa commented on Toshinori's predicament. "He's a teenager, and he's one of the fewest who can actually decide what kind of hero he would like to be."

"You're probably right about that," Toshinori mentally noted Aizawa's advice. "I should still give him time."

"Speaking of his application," the two continued to wait in the elevator. "How does he plan on doing the Entrance Exam?"

"You should see all the inventions the kid can make," Toshinori highly praised Izuku. "I'm sure, if he still doesn't want to take One For All, he'd come out with something. Like I said, Izuku is a savant when it comes to technology, if I didn't know he had a quirk, I would've assumed his quirk was intelligence."

"I see."

They finally made it to the head floor.

"Well, I see you later." Aizawa said his goodbyes, about to walk the opposite direction.

"Of course, happy to see you again, Aizawa." And with that, Toshinori made his way to the main office, where Nezu, the principal of UA awaited him.

"Oh, All Might, happy to see you sir, Mr. Nezu is waiting for you." One of Nezu's assistant's notified Toshinori.

"Thank you." Toshinori opened the door to the office and saw Nezu, a Chimera of a kind, being a combination of many animals, mainly feline, canine and rodent.

"All Might, please come in, have a seat," he shook the man's hand over the table. "Would you like something to drink? Water, coffee, tea?"

"I'll take a tea." All Might sat across from the hybrid, as he prepared tea for the two.

"With pleasure."

After a couple of minutes, the two had steaming, hot tea, to which the two enjoyed as they shipped and conversed.

"I see you reconsidered my offer at becoming an instructor." Nezu was grateful to hear the news.

"I did, and which much consideration." Toshinori finished his tea, satisfied with it.

"Great," Nezu pulled a drawer out, taking out several pieces of paper he had prepared prior to Toshinori's arrival. "Here's the paperwork." He placed the papers in front of Toshinori, handing him a pen as well. "Take your time."

"Thank you." Toshinori thanked him for the stuff.

"You know, I think I know why you're suddenly taking my job offer for the Foundational Hero Studies." Nezu poked, knowing the reason why All Might suddenly wanted to take his offer.

"I know nothing goes under the radar for you, Nezu," Toshinori wasn't going to lie to him of course. "Yes, the reason I wanted to take you on the offer now, is because one of your applicants, Izuku Midoriya, is someone I'm anxiously wanting to see grow."

"Oh, I thought it was because of the beautiful scenery we had," Nezu completely had it out of the park. "But that's also pretty commendable."

"Ha! That was a good one actually." Toshinori chuckled, continuing to write.

"Was that the boy you took in? If I may ask, if I'm not stepping on any lines." Nezu asked, being cautious of his questions.

"Not all, and yes," Toshinori flipped through the paperwork, making sure he didn't miss anything. "Here you go." He stood up, handing the Chimera the paperwork.

"Why, thank you." Nezu skimmed through the paperwork work, making signatures here and there as well.

"Well, if that is it, I can get going now, correct?" The blonde, skinny man asked him.

"Yes," everything was done. "I just want to let you know that you will start as soon as the next semester starts, which will be in the next month or so."

"Once those who applied and take the exams, I presume?"

"Yes, and now you're all set to go."

…

Izuku arrived at the apartment, having moved in with Toshinori after he had taken it up to himself to help him grow up.

Izuku was grateful for everything Toshinori has done for him through the last 5 years.

The sun was setting in and Izuku was taking out his keys to open the apartment door when he heard footsteps approaching from his right. He turned to look and saw that it was Toshinori with a bag of takeout.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two greeted each other.

Izuku had opened the door and the two made their way inside the apartment.

After a long day, the two enjoyed the sound of being home.

"So, how'd school go?" Toshinori asked as he went into the kitchen.

"It was fine," Izuku made his way to the living room, where he sat down, taking in a yawn as he did. "Remember the watch I was trying to build?"

"Yeah, I know," Toshinori had said from the other side of the apartment. "What about it?"

"It got wrecked." Izuku let out a wry laugh.

"Did it now? You were investing a lot of time with it, pun intended." Toshinori couldn't help but throw in the joke.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'm working on fixing it again." He told the hero.

Toshinori came to the living room, with some clean dishes and the take out he had brought. "Well, knowing you, I'm sure you'll fix that thing in no time, again, pun intended."

The two gave a good laugh, as they say on the couch. One in school clothing, the other in a business casual attire.

"How about you? How was your day?" Izuku dug in on his food.

"Well, I finally took on that offer at UA." Toshinori revealed the highlight of his day.

"That's amazing!" Izuku was glad to hear about the news. "What changed your mind? Was it because of me taking up an application there as well?"

"Part of it, I just want to make sure I see you grow into an amazing hero as well," Toshinori answered, eating his take out. "Which reminds me about our earlier conversation we had. About One For All."

"I realized that I know you're still growing and that suddenly giving you powers would just shoulder you with a lot of my burdens," Toshinori began. "I completely understand why you would want to take it slowly before you finally made your decision. Until you realize for yourself, what kind of hero you want to become."

"Wow," Izuku was grateful for hearing those words come out of Toshinori's mouth, understanding where Izuku stands as is with his decision. "I am really thankful for completely understanding my point of view of this."

"I just want you to know that, whatever you choose, wherever life takes you, I'll be standing right there next to you, Izuku."

"Thank you, especially for everything you have done for me."

And with that, they continued to enjoy their meal through the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I want to take it slow, build up the characters from their new perspectives and what not.**

**This story is also going to follow, with major changes of course, some of the arcs of the canon source material.**

**Well, that's pretty much everything I have to say. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past couple of days, Izuku continued on his projects. His current project was a prototype hand gauntlet, that would change from enhancing his strength and enhancing it with electricity, similar to that a taser, controlling an electrical output on a certain point.

He had been coming and going more frequently to his hideout, making sure everything was coming to a plan.

"Your tea, master." Arc-bot, the AI enhanced robot he had made to help him with his day to day basis of his projects and experiments, had brought him hot tempered tea, placing it next to Izuku as he tampered with the his prototype.

"Thank you." He took a small sip and getting back on track. Izuku knew only he had a couple of days before the entrance exam for UA, so he was on time stamp.

"What are you taking to the exam, if I may ask Master Izuku?" Arc-bot was meddling about with the main computer, checking up on the surveillance in the city.

"Well, I don't know what to expect at the exam," Izuku concentrated as he spoke. "Last I heard, they always used robots and such for the exam. I know my own physical abilities won't cut it, so that's why I need to finish these gloves." He continued. "I know I'll take the bombs as well, the emps and the instant explosive bombs would come in handy."

"I see."

"On top of that, the grappling hook is now integrated with the gloves as well," he added. "I'm sure those would come in clutch as well, moving around and such in the exam."

"What about the rocket shoes?"

"Well, I still haven't figured out how to utilize those without the shoe itself exploding, you remember what had happened to the last shoes, don't you?"

Being an AI, Arc-bot had no trouble recollecting any memories it's had since it's conception. It remembered, detail by detail, the incident of that day: his mastered had finished a prototype of the rocket shoes, only to find out the combusted right away from the intense heat. Still with that, the robot had faith in his master's achievements, after all, he's the one that made him. "I remember, I'm sure sooner or later, we'll come up with an alternative."

"I've been thinking, since that last incident," Izuku was connecting wires to the gauntlet. "Instead of rockets, why not boosters? Much quieter, can definitely modify it to boost and leap over buildings and can be tampered with more than the rocket shoes."

Arc-bot quickly made blueprints and such in a blink of an eye, hearing it's master's request. "Scanning… It seems you are most right about that." It can see all the advantages the booster shoes had over the rocket shoes.

"Made the blueprints already?"

"Printing them out, Master."

After a couple of seconds, an advance schematics of the booster shoes had printed out. Arc-bot grabbed it, scanned it and walked it over to a cabinet where more blueprints had been locked in for safe keeping.

"Yes!" Izuku was finally done with his first prototypes of gauntlets. His light gauntlets were done. Infused with Kevlar and various light materials, they looked no different than small gloves at winter.

"Finished?" Arc-bot walked over, seeing the enthusiastic Izuku trying on the gauntlets.

"Alright, time to test these babies." Izuku got up from his work bench and walked over to his range where he tested his bombs from the other day.

He saw the first dummy bot, and with a simple activation of the gauntlets, punched the robot.

The robot was destroyed with that simple punch. "Wow, that packed a whole lot of energy." Izuku looked at his right hand, clenching his fist as he prepared for the next punch.

He tested the left gauntlet and, like the one before it, packed quite a punch, destroying the second dummy bot into scrap.

Izuku then activated it's alternate mode: Shock Gauntlets. The gauntlets enveloped with electricity.

Izuku prepared another punch. This time, with a little less of a kick however, the third dummy bot began glitching out simply due to the electricity. After a couple of seconds, the bot had been incapacitated, frying from the inside.

Izuku was impressed with his profession of the Gauntlets. "These are definitely amazing!"

"Quite amazing." Arc-bot saw the destruction of the gauntlets, amazing indeed was the word for it.

Izuku then tried the grappling hook of the gauntlet. First as a weapon, the initial shot had enough force to pierce through another set of bots. With a simple gesture, the hook came back to it's holster, waiting for the next shot. The next shot was not for lethal use, this time, Izuku had to test if it can do what it was meant to be used as intended, as the grappling hook.

Izuku aimed at a top edge of his hideout and, with success, the hook grappled on. He reeled it and his body flew away at the ledge. Another success. He climbed down.

"These are definitely ready for the exam." Izuku took them off and placed them on his workbench.

"Master Midoriya, what's next?" Seeing as the prototypes were a success, Arc-bot had wondered what the next project was.

"Well, I pretty much have what I need at least for the exam." Izuku answered, as he looked at all his gadgets. He saw the contact lenses he made, that connected him with his hideout. "Where are we with these?"

Arc-bot saw the gadget his master picked up. "I managed to find a way to ensure the use of those contacts without the result of leading to blindness."

"Oh? They can finally be tested then?" Izuku opened it, seeing the lenses.

"Not yet, master," Arc-bot walked up to Izuku, grabbing the gadget and closing it before his master contemplated wearing them. "I've yet to integrate that aspect of it to the lenses. They won't be ready until maybe the day before your exam."

"I see," Izuku understood. He looked at his watch and saw the time. "I should get going, don't need Toshinori to worry about me."

"Master?" Arc-bot looked over at Izuku, preparing his bookbag to leave.

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, why haven't you decided on taking that offer from Master Toshinori? About getting his powerset? I'm sure that'll waste no time from doing this?" Arc-bot questioned the intentions of his master. It seemed so simple for his master to at least take it upon himself to take the torch of the new symbol of peace, after all, it was from All Might himself, the number one hero.

Izuku had stopped, thinking of what to answer. This was the first his AI had mentioned anything about One For All. "Truth is…" Izuku had finally found the words to the AI's question. "I don't think I'm worthy of it."

"Surely you must be joking? Even All Might has seen something in you to think otherwise?" Arc-bot knew his master's worth was not in question, at least to him and All Might.

"I just don't think I'll be able to handle it, to suddenly have the a quirk," Izuku took a deep breath, voicing his concerns more thoroughly. "My whole life, I was told that I was just normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, just me. I would like to think that maybe, just maybe, that I would like to prove everybody who has looked down on me for being a simple human, that I could make it as a hero."

"I see."

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Izuku asked.

"Yes master, you may go now."

…

It was finally the day of the exam, Izuku was more than prepared for this.

Wearing a blue jumpsuit, his belt with all of his easy to access gadgets were holstered, though it was only his self making ball bombs that was hosltered.

His glove gauntlets, already on him.

He had gone and met with his AI, who had brought him his stuff from one of the secret passages underneath the city.

Izuku, along with Toshinori, were walking to the site.

Toshinori himself had to be there, looking over the surveillance cameras as one of the judges.

"So, I see you are prepared." Toshinori can see all the stuff Izuku had on him.

"Definitely," Izuku showcased his gadgets. "These are my gauntlets." He put his hands up, Toshinori could only stare at amazement. "And they also do this." Izuku showed the alternate mode of the gauntlets, enveloping the hands in electricity.

"A-Amazing!" Toshinori gasped, at awe at the gadget. "How strong can you punch?"

"Well," Izuku had to come up with a little white lie. "I was testing it out on some boulders on the outskirts of town and well, they pack quite a punch. The boulder basically became small rocks and dust."

"Oh!" The strength of the gauntlets surprised Toshinori even more. "Give me a whack with them!"

"I'm sorry wh-"

Toshinori quickly transformed to the symbol of peace, All Might. "Come on my young Midoriya! Give it your best shot!"

Izuku was shocked. Everything was happening to so fast. He quickly knew what he had to do and made his stance.

He took a step back, readying his right hand for the requested punch.

All Might readied himself as well, ready to take the blow of the punch. "Let's go!"

And with that, Izuku, clenching his fist took it right to All Might's chest.

Surprising the hero with the raw power output of the gauntlet, he was blown a couple of feet away from Izuku, which also took the young teenager by surprise. "Holy hell! Had to clench my butt cheeks for that one!" All Might began to laugh, knowing Izuku was more than prepared.

"Haha, thanks." Izuku continued to laugh with All Might.

All Might transformed back into his regular self, before anyone can identify him. "Well then, I am impressed Midoriya. I was worried for nothing."

"You were worried?" Izuku asked him.

"Yes," Toshinori took a deep breath. That punch actually did something. "But my worries are erased now, especially with that killer gut shot. I'm amazed at how much you've grown."

Izuku couldn't help but smile at those words. "Thank you so much."

"Let's go, we don't want to be late."

The two had finally made it to the location of the entrance exam.

So many other teenagers taking the exam, Izuku was amazed the amount of people here. He didn't see Bakugo, probably lost in the bunch.

"Well, Izuku, I will see you as soon as the exam is done." Toshinori said, as he had to go to the facility next to the place.

"I'll see ya."

And with that, they said their goodbyes.

Izuku was awaiting for the exam to start. As he was waiting, he took the time to finally tried the contacts. Arc-bot had advised him to not wear them for more than 4 hours, or the concerns they've been worried about would happen.

He took one of his gloves off, taking the lenses out from one of his pouches from the belt and carefully took the lenses out as he places them right in his eyes.

He had his eyes closed, waiting a good minute before he finally opened them. "Holy crap." He uttered to himself. Everything looked a lot like a computer, almost felt like he was seeing through the lenses of a robot. That's exactly what it was.

**Master Midoriya, **a voice called out from the back of his head. **Can you hear me?**

"Loud and clear, Arc-bot." Izuku answered.

**Remember, do not keep the lenses on for too long, **Arc-bot advised once more, worrying for his master's health. **They could only be in your eyes for as long as 4 hours, after that would result in complete blindness or worse.**

"Got it," Izuku looked around. With his sheer concentration, he was able to scan many things in under a minute, finding out that many of the buildings here are abandoned. "This is really amazing Arc-bot."

**You are basically seeing the world in the eyes of a machine,** Arc-bot continued to talk in his mind. **You can view many things, scan many things with a blink of the eye.**

"I can see that, pun intended." Izuku joked around. He activated the facial recognition and scanned everyone of the other teenagers, knowing their quirks at his whim.

He was connected with the city's surveillance, which he can access if he thought it.

"This is incredible." Izuku was amazed.

**When you scan someone or something, the eyes would instantly tell you their strengths and weaknesses. **The AI continued to teach him.

Izuku tried that. He saw a short haired brunette, scanned her. _Ochako Uraraka, age 15._ It scanned. _Quirk: Zero Gravity. Anything she touched can defy the laws of physics, making objects and herself become weightless. Due to limitations, if she uses her powers for long, she will grow nauseas and become sick._

"That was pretty detailed." Izuku continued to be impressed.

"Hello, did you say something?" The same girl, Ochaco Uraraka, had approached him.

"Huh?" Izuku didn't realize that he kept staring at her, causing her to approach the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, I'm Ochaco. Ochaco Uraraka," the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, I couldn't help but notice that you were… well…"

"Staring? I'm sorry about that, I was just… uh…" The two couldn't help but blush at the small interaction. Most of the time, Izuku can think of something quickly could say, but he's at a complete loss of words right now. "… well, I just couldn't help myself… sometimes I stare off and don't realize I'll be staring at something so beautiful."

"Oh?" The girl soon began blushing a harsher red. "That's just… uhm…" She was at a loss of words. Ochaco had no clue what Izuku can see in her.

"… okay, I think I just made that awkward…" Izuku couldn't help but ponder back.

Ochaco suddenly chuckled, returning back to her normal shade of color. "No, no, not all, I guess I was just taken aback at how upfront that was."

"Well, sorry about that, I just didn't know what to say," Izuku was relieved to say the least. "Glad to know that it got a laugh out of you."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A speaker announced. "THE EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Izuku looked at the speaker. His eyes instantly recognized the voice as the hero, Present Mic. **It can also recognize speech patterns and match them with those associated with. **Arc-bot was still in his conscious.

"Well, Izuku Midoriya, I will see you." Ochaco Uraraka smiled and waved at the boy as she looked back at him.

"Huh." Well, Izuku at least made a new friend.

**I'll mark her as the future Ms. Midoriya.** Arc-bot joked as he saw the whole interaction between the two.

"I'm sorry what!?" Izuku couldn't believe at what his AI said in his conscious, joke or not.

**Just joking Master.** The AI chuckled at his Master's astonished reaction.

"Hahaha," Izuku weakly laughed, still caught of guard by that joke. "Yeah, yeah, of course you were…"

The exam was about to begin. Izuku had readied himself, along with others around him.

He looked and saw another teenager, he looked pretty statured for his age range. He wore glasses and his legs had some sort of exhaust, probably due to his quirk. He scanned. _Tenya Iida, age 15. _It began to read. _Quirk: Engine. His legs can shift into gears and gain speeds as fast as cars. The exhausts help with the heat of the gears. He needs to rejuvenate with Orange juice. His main drawback is if the exhaust are covered in anyway, he will be unable to use his quirk._

"Something the matter?" Iida saw the boy look him.

"Huh?" Izuku had done it again, staring at someone without noticing. "Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"Is it the legs? People tell me that they are pretty bulky, you know?" Iida joked.

"No, no, no, I was just dozing off, you know?" Izuku played it off.

"I see," Iida fixed his glasses. "Didn't get enough sleep? Anxious about the exam as I am? I sure was, I couldn't sleep well at all last night as well. I tried working out a bit, hoping that helped. Sometimes I will also do laps around my neighborhood."

**Talkative one, isn't he? **Arc-bot couldn't help but still intrude on his master's escapades, after all, he was connected to him.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I can get a bit carried away with talking," Iida reached out his hand. "The name is Tenya. Tenya Iida."

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya," Izuku shook his hand, introducing each other. "Iida, any relation to the pro hero Tensei Iida?"

"He's my brother." Tenya revealed.

"Oh wow, that's amazing!"

"THE EXAM IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Well, Izuku Midoriya, it was nice meeting you but it looks like it's about to get down to business." Iida prepared himself, saying his goodbyes.

"Alright then." And like that, Izuku made another friend.

**Interesting fellow. **Arc-bot commented.

"3! 2! 1!"

And with that, everyone ran their separate ways.

Izuku shot his grapple hook at one of the buildings. With the computer eyes, he didn't have to aim as much is did itself. He then reeled it in and he along with a couple of others took the lead.

The first bot he saw on one of the building's tops, quickly fell to his punch as Izuku managed to score his first point.

His eyes gave him the best routes to take. Moving around like a spider with his hook, Izuku was maneuvering well. All those parkour lessons with All Might paid off, as he swung building to building, destroying bots left and right.

For the first time in his life, he actually felt like a hero, even though this was just an exam with dummy bots.

He continued with destroying bots, switching modes on his gauntlets. Some fried from the inside with the taser gloves while others destroyed with his regular gloves as he alternated.

His eyes instantly saw the weak points in the robots, made it easier to destroy the bots with singled blows.

Izuku had managed to accumulate 11 points by now.

**You're doing excellent master.** His AI complimented.

Izuku was fairing well against the bots. "Thank you."

As he continued, he dropped back down to the street level where he began to take out more bots.

Testing out his bombs, multiple bots got taken down.

The EMPs wiped and fried the bots and the explosive ones made them into scrap quickly.

A lot of the teenagers with quirks behind Izuku can see how epically the teenage boy took down the bots.

"Got damn!" "Well save some bots for us!" "What type of quirk does he have!?"

He can hear their praises, which only brought a smile on Izuku.

Izuku now had 17 points. He needed to continue.

His campaign came short lived as a huge robot emerged from the buildings.

"Holy hell!" "Aight, I'm not going that way." "What the hell is that!?"

Other teenagers saw the huge robot. It was the size of the buildings and then some, coming their way slowly.

Izuku stopped in his tracks, scared and amazed at the robot. The robot itself offered no points, even when taken down, a feat no teenager has done.

**Well, what are you going to do about that one? **The AI asked.

"I can definitely just skip it." Izuku knew that the bot offered nothing. He knew he could just skip it. But something in the midst of everything had changed his mind.

The rubble the bot caused with each step it took had fallen over someone. That someone was Ochaco Uraraka, the girl he had befriended from earlier.

**Oh, it's Ms. Midoriya.** Arc-bot remembered her as well.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Izuku, with his pure instinct charged right at the beast.

Everyone running from it could see Izuku run towards it, especially Tenya. "What is he doing?"

Izuku himself didn't know what he was about to do, but he knew he needed to act before Ochaco could get herself hurt, or worse, killed.

Tenya then saw what Izuku had been drawn to: Ochaco underneath the ruins of some rubble. "It can't be, can it?"

Izuku scanned the huge bot. _UA's most formidable training robot, at the entrance exam, it offers no points even upon defeating it._

"I know, I know, tell me it's weak points!"

His eyes quickly highlighted major weak points all around.

Izuku, using his grappling hook, made it's way on the robot. His bombs had hit it's hit points but they made no dent. _It's highly blast proof._

"Well no shit." Izuku can clearly see that as his first attempt failed around it's legs.

**Have you tried punching it?** Arc-bot had hoped his punched packed more heat than the bombs.

"I'm about it try!" And with that Izuku, had finally destroyed one of it's key points with his punch. "Yes!"

The bot had finally stopped moving, though it was still operational.

Izuku continued to make his way up on the machine, as many watched at the bottom.

Another highlighted weak point and Izuku made sure to destroy it.

Izuku's right dominant hand trembled with each punch he inflicted on the machine.

**Master, I'm getting readings from your body that if you continue punching it, it will lead to a serious injury, I suggest you alternate from fists before any real damage to your hands can be done.**

Izuku did just as advised, though, he can finally feel some pain at his knuckles. He groaned, trying to hold it together before he could no longer hold a fist.

He finally made it to the last weak point, behind the neck.

With both his hands in critical condition, Izuku knew he had to destroy the robot before it can repair itself and continue it's rampaged.

**Master, your hands cannot take any more damage. I seriously advise no more punching.**

"If I leave it the way it is, it's just going to self repair. I have to end this before anyone can get hurt."

**This machine offers no points for the exam, why still do what you're doing?**

"A hero has to risk everything to save lives." And like All Might, Izuku smiled as he destroyed the last weak point. Though his hands did not get injured, his gloves had taken the impact of the blow, resulting in them destroying.

Realizing the bot was about to destroy. Izuku had jumped off.

**Master!**

"Well," Izuku started to plummet down. "HERE GOES NOTHING!"

He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

And that miracle came true as he was suddenly slapped by Ochaco, who made him weight nothing with her quirk.

Being nauseous, Ochaco couldn't keep Izuku up and he fell to the floor sustaining no injuries as the fall was about a couple of feet off the ground.

She vomited rainbows and he thanked the gods he had survived what seem to be something deemed impossible.

"Thank you for saving me." Ochaco, in between vomits, thanked.

"Like wise." Izuku took a deep breath.

And with that, a loud beep coming from the speaker, the exam's time limit was finally done.

Izuku didn't know if the amount of points he got were enough to land him a place in UA. "That's it then…"

"You guys are okay?" Tenya, the fast teenager had come to their aid.

"We're-" Ochaco cut herself off, puking more rainbow puddles.

"We're fine." Izuku finished her sentence.

"That was amazing Midoriya," Iida helped the green haired teenager up. "How did you figure out the weak points of that giant monstrosity?"

"Lucky guess."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku, along with Ochaco Uraraka, had been taken to the medical center after their recent events at the exam.

Izuku was still shocked and amazed at how well his gauntlets had worked, up until the point they broke of his hands as his last hit did so. He knew he needed to make improvements on them, knowing now the extent of the blows it can inflict on them after awhile.

"Well, there seems to be no apparent damage to your limbs surprisingly." The nurse attending and mending his wounds observed, noting in fact that his hands were not in any danger.

"That's a relief." Izuku took out a deep breath, relieved to hear the news. Though his hands were trembling, it wasn't due to pain, it was for the excitement he felt.

Unknowingly, Izuku had activated the recognition module of his lenses. _Chiyo Shujensi, pro hero also known as Youthful Heroine 'Recovery Girl.' _It began to scan. _Quirk is Heal, being able to strengthen anyone's regenerative abilities with a kiss. Not usable for combat, rather for immediate support for those involved in injury._

"Almost forgot about these…" Izuku had remembered to take off his lenses. As he did, his vision became a bit blurry, but regained his full vision after a couple of seconds of blinking about.

"Well, that's about it, you are free to leave now." The old nurse had told him.

"Thank you again."

As he was leaving her office, a familiar brunette was waiting outside by the door. "Izuku was it?"

"Oh, Ochaco if I remember correctly," it was the other applicant he had saved. He shook her hand. "And yes, it's Izuku."

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she moved a bit of her hair behind her ear, playfully. "I just wanted to thank you again."

"Oh, it's uh, no problem," Izuku, like before, became nervous as the two conversed. "I should also be thanking you, for, uh, slapping me back there and using your, uh, quirk to make me weightless before I hit that floor."

Ochaco can see the man had become a shade of pink. "I-It's no problem." She too came to be nervous with a shade of pink.

"Well, I'm sure, uh, you came to see the nurse too, huh?" He asked, seeing as he saw her here at her office.

"Y-Yeah! That's what I was here for." She answered.

"Well, I uh, shouldn't keep you." He swallowed saliva, nervous as one can be.

"O-Okay, I hope to see you again." And with that, she dashed right beside him and into the office.

"Well, that was something." His worries washed away.

Izuku had begun to walk home.

As he walked out of the premises, a blonde skinny familiar man had been awaiting him. "Izuku!"

"Ah, Toshinori, I'm guessing you guys were done with the evaluation, I presume?" He didn't expect him here so soon.

"Yeah," the two started walking. "Everyone, including myself, were impressed with everyone."

"I see."

"And I can't believe you took down that big machine!" The man gave his praise. "I mean, I would've been able to destroy it with one of my smashes, but you doing what you did in finding it's weak points and taking it down without a scratch, it was an amazing thing to have seen from the videos!"

"You saw the whole thing?" Izuku hadn't realized the full extent of what the pro heroes could see. How they seen Izuku do what he did.

"Yes," Toshinori gave the boy a smile, appreciating and praising him. Still, there was a hint of a question behind his tone. "However…" He stopped himself before he can say it. "For a boy with no quirk, you ran into the danger like any pro hero should."

"I sense there's a question there." Izuku had realized that from the moment of their conversation.

"What made you run into the danger?" He finally asked.

"Well, you saw the tapes didn't you?" The teenager shot back with his own. Surely, there should have lied his answer.

"I want to hear it from you." Toshinori knew what he wanted to hear.

Izuku smiled, knowing what his own answer was to that question. "Because I saw that she needed help, even if the odds were against me. I knew, without fear, I had to react fast."

"Attaboy!" Toshinori patted the boy's head. The words he had been instilling on him, the actions he had done. It was something that he had been teaching him for as long as they had been together. It was a sign that he had not forgotten what it truly meant to be a hero, and a great one at that. "Let's get out of here."

And with that, the two continued on with their walk back home.

…

The next couple of days were a breeze to get through.

Toshinori, also known as All Might, was back at UA.

He was with the other instructors, discussing the next generation of heroes to come.

"Well, everyone was great." Toshinori praised all the teenagers for their efforts.

"Some faired better than others, however," Nemuri Kayama, pro hero known as Midnight, spoke. "I agree with All Might, they were all fantastic."

"This generation of heroes will be something, all right." Present Mic concurred with the other two.

"So, it's settled then?" Aizawa was present among the faculty.

"Yes, but I do have my concerns with one." Nezu admitted.

"And that is?" They all looked at the Chimera.

"Izuku Midoriya."

It was a new topic at hand.

"What do you mean?" Of course, All Might would be the first to ask him, after all, he had been taking care of the boy. "He would definitely be a great addition to UA."

"I know he would," Nezu admitted much. That wasn't the problem. "It's the fact that he has no quirk."

The room stood quiet. That was pretty much the elephant in the room, ever since the exam.

"But he made his way through with his inventions," Midnight added. She saw the tapes, she saw what everyone else saw. "Hell, he even took down the big machine, a feat no one has ever done in the history of UA. Surely that has to be taken into account."

"Not only that, while everyone was busy running away from that behemoth, he was the only one charging right at it to save that girl," Present Mic continued the praise. "What's her name again? Uracarcar?"

"Ochaco Uraraka." Aizawa corrected.

"I know he is your pretty much your heir, All Might," Nezu sighed, knowing that Izuku was a splendid applicant. "The fact remains though, he is still one without a quirk."

"And is that what really defines a hero?" All Might lashed out, almost enraged of that fact. "He may be quirkless, but he has the guts of any pro hero. I will not back down on Young Midoriya being considered for a spot here at UA!"

"The fact remains, how would everyone else react if they knew he had no quirk? Should we simply turn a blind eye, simply because of your word?" Nezu shot back. "I know he's a young and capable boy, I know you've known him for a portion of your life, but can we really train a hero with no quirk whatsoever?"

"If I may add, sir?" Aizawa asked. He's been the only one who hasn't said much since the meeting began.

"Speak your mind, Aizawa." Nezu gave him the spotlight.

"Well, I agree with what you're saying, about Izuku not having a quirk," the pro hero wasn't going to argue that point. "It's one thing not having a quirk, it's another thing having a civilian play hero for the hell of it."

"Aizawa." All Might didn't like anything he just said, his angry facial expression said it all.

"I'm not finished," Aizawa continued. "While yes, his ability of not having a quirk is a hindrance, that's only made his resolve much better than any other teenager I have seen in my life as an instructor."

"How so?" Nezu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's made it this far with his gadgets, inventions, whatever," he added. "I've never in my life time, have seen such gadgets like his, be comparable to those who have trained their whole lives with similar quirks."

"I see." He wasn't wrong. That was also a fact, what Izuku lacked, he managed somehow to improve with the use of his intelligence, his resources.

"His resolve, his instincts, his use of resources and where he greatly improves where he lacks, the pros definitely outweigh the cons in this decision," Aizawa was finally coming to his conclusion. "I concur with the rest of my colleagues here, he is an exceptional applicant. Having a quirk or not, shouldn't define who can and can't become a hero."

All the instructors nodded. Aizawa's words definitely were convincingly, especially coming from him who really tries not to contribute to the meetings.

"Is this how everyone feels?" Nezu looked at all the instructors.

Each and every one of them agreed with Aizawa, and of course All Might seemed very happy with how things had played out.

"Well, it seems you managed to sway everyone's thinking there, Aizawa." Nezu took up his white flag of defeat, conceding with all the reasoning in the room. "I concede, Izuku Midoriya has now secured his spot here at UA."

"Thank you so much for your consideration!" All Might bowed at Nezu, showing his sincerest gratitude for the decision.

"Now comes this: where are we placing him with? Class 1A or Class 1B?" Nezu now asked.

"I was thinking, since Aizawa was so convincing with his words, why not with him?" All Might suggested.

"Eh, I'm fine with that." Aizawa didn't fight that suggestion at all, in fact, in his mind, he was quite pleased with All Might's suggestion.

"Are you sure?" Nezu questioned. "He will be your responsibility, along with other students hand picked in your class roster."

"I am sure," the dark haired pale hero confirmed. "After seeing everything that boy has done at the entrance exam, I will definitely see to it that he becomes a great hero, quirk or no quirk."

"You sound like All Might right there." The instructors all took a good laugh at that joke said by Present Mic.

"Oh really?" A menacing aura appeared on Aizawa, giving a death stare to Present Mic.

"It was a joke, a joke!" Every one continued to laugh.

"All right, let's talk about these other applicants…"

…

Izuku had returned home after being at his hideout for sometime.

As he opened the door to his room, he saw Toshinori was already here at the apartment, in the kitchen making an attempt at dinner. "Hey."

"Hey." The two greeted.

"That smells burnt if I'm being honest." Izuku held his chuckle, discerning the smell in the air.

"Laugh it up all you want young Midoriya, one of these days, I will prepare us a nice dinner!" Toshinori took off the saucepan from the stove, done with the meal at hand.

"So, what is dinner?" He walked into the kitchen. He took a glance over at the saucepan. "Uh…"

The two looked at the saucepan, disappointed with whatever the hell Toshinori made. "Well it was supposed to be fried noodles…"

"These look nothing like noodles…" Whatever if was, the saucepan had burnt goo of some kind. Either way, the two knew that this would be the death of them if they tried it.

"Yeah," Toshinori threw the whole saucepan in the trash. "Looks like we're ordering something tonight."

"We order something every night," Izuku continued to chuckle as he made his way to the living room, He then noticed a letter on the coffee table with his name on it. "What's this?"

"Letter from UA, it came as soon as I got home," Toshinori came into the room. "Well, open it."

Izuku was hesitant but with a quick assurance to himself, he opened the letter. A small puck like projector was in it. He placed it on the coffee table.

"_**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" **_It was Toshinori as his superhero persona, All Might.

"Huh, me being on video makes me look fatter to be honest." Toshinori saw himself as the projector played.

"I think you look great." Izuku complimented.

"_**YOU ALREADY KNOW ME, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" **_It continued. _**"AND FOR THAT I'LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE FOR A LONG INTRODUCTION!"**_

"_**YOU HAVE PASSED BOTH WRITTEN AND PHYSICAL ASPECTS OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM!"**_

Izuku's eyes widened with joy. He had passed.

"_**YOU ARE A SPECIAL CASE HOWEVER YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**_

The teenage boy didn't know what he meant. He turned to look at the real All Might.

He pointed at the projector, implying to continue to listen.

"_**TAKE A LOOK AT THIS VIDEO!"**_

The projector now showed footage of the instructors, nothing from the exams.

Izuku look confused, was this something else?

"_**The fact remains though, he is still one without a quirk."**_

Izuku was at a shock. The instructors knew about him, about not having a quirk. And it seemed that, that was at an impasse of his acceptance at UA.

The projector came back to All Might.

"_**YES, EVERY INSTRUCTOR KNOWS ABOUUT YOUR LACK OF A QUIRK!"**_

Izuku's joy seemed to have left him. His current emotion was that of sadness, knowing where this was going now.

"_**HOWEVER!"**_

Upon hearing that, his sudden realization quickly changed. What did he mean by that? He turned to look at All Might, with him still pointing at the projector with a smile.

"_**YOUR INSTINCTS, YOUR VAST RESOURCES, YOUR RESOLVE AND HEROISM WAS ENOUGH TO HAVE MOVED EVERY INSTRUCTORS WAY OF THINKING OF WHO AND WHAT MAKES A HERO!"**_

The projector went back to the video of the instructors.

"_**But he made his way through with his inventions, hell, he even took down the big machine, a feat no one has ever done in the history of UA. Surely that has to be taken into account."**_

"_**Not only that, while everyone was busy running away from that behemoth, he was the only one charging right at it to save that girl."**_

"_**He may be quirkless, but he has the guts of any pro hero. I will not back down on Young Midoriya being considered for a spot here at UA!"**_

"_**His resolve, his instincts, his use of resources and where he greatly improves where he lacks, the pros definitely outweigh the cons in this decision, I concur with the rest of my colleagues here, he is an exceptional applicant. Having a quirk or not, shouldn't define who can and can't become a hero."**_

Each and every instructor praised Izuku for what he has shown and proven at the exam.

Izuku felt a tear stroll down his cheek.

"_**IZUKU MIDORIYA, YOU ARE HERE BY, BEEN ACCEPTED TO UA!"**_

His one simple tear turned to streams of joy.

"Well my boy, you made it." Toshinori patted the boy's back, happy that Izuku had finally made his way to UA in his own path.

"Thank you for this!"

"No my boy," Toshinori hugged the boy, with his own tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I am writing a One Punch Man, PI AU fanfic called Noir City, along with frequent updates on both Three Monkeys, a Food Wars Fantasy AU fanfic and The Dark Rose, a Fairy Tail Modern AU fanfic. If you guys got nothing to read, I really hope you guys can check these out as well!**

**Well that's about it, I'll see you guys at the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last day at his middle school, Izuku had passed the final exams and he was finally ready, excited for what's to come next in his life.

Izuku with his class, along with many other classes, were at a ceremony, congratulating those who have been accepted to some of the high end Hero Academies around Japan. Among them, was UA, the number one Hero Academy.

"And finally, we actually got two boys who were accepted at UA."

Everybody started whispering, guessing amongst themselves of who these were.

"Katsuki Bakugo." The first name was called out.

The blonde bot, with a grin on his face, stood up and walked up to the stage, as everyone clapped and cheered the young boy for his amazing accomplishment.

He stood in front of the stage, admiring everyone's praise.

"And, Izuku Midoriya." The second and final name was called out.

Gasps filled the air, everyone amazed at the quirkless boy's accomplishment.

Izuku stood up, walking nervously to the stage, as the students clapped for him. He looked up, realizing Bakugo was giving him a cold stare. It didn't bother him, quite the opposite. Izuku was amused. Izuku gave the boy a grin remark, which only angered the blonde teenager even more.

The two now stood in front of the mass amounts of students in front of them.

"Let's congratulate these two for representing us for UA Hero Academy."

The crowd clapped, whistling at the two boys for their well deserved accomplishment.

…

It was the end of the ceremony.

Seats were empty, crumbled paper and garbage all over the floor, what a way to end the last day of school.

"Wow, if that quirkless kid can get in, maybe I should try my luck next year!"

"Haha, you said it, looks like they're letting anybody in now."

Izuku could hear the whispers as he walked out of the school's front gates. It didn't bother him at all.

"Hey, lower your voice…" The two students mumbling, or at least tried, saw Izuku walk by, shutting their trap.

Izuku gave the boys a glance, not giving them any attention whatsoever, as he walked by. There was nothing unfamiliar he hadn't heard from, especially from the students here at his middle school.

As he was minding his own business as usual.

"HEY! DEKU!"

Izuku turned around. Of course, it was Bakugo who had called out to him. He was the only one who called him by that. "What do you want, Katsuki?"

"How the fuck did you do it!?" The blonde boy walked up to him, now holding Izuku by the collar. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU PASS THE EXAM!?"

"…" Izuku gave no answer, only a smirk.

"Tch!" That only angered Bakugo. "ANSWER ME!"

A couple of students caught their interactions, huddling around the boys. "Oh shit, a fight!" One commented.

Izuku could see the crowd build up. "Lets not do this here, Katsuki."

"What!? Afraid that I'll kick your ass!?" Bakugo was more than ready to square down with Izuku in this very moment.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Izuku sighed, annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine then."

Just like before, Izuku broke free from Bakugo's grasp, pulling his own arms up and pushing away Bakugo's.

Got off guard, Bakugo fell to Izuku once more, in mere moves like before. Bakugo on the ground, his face on the pavement with both of his arms behind his back facing forward to him.

Izuku had easily overwhelmed the boy, knowing well he would be underestimated by Bakugo. "I guess you didn't learn anything from out last little skirmish, huh?" The green haired boy held the boy down with his leg, placing it on arms.

Katsuki struggled to find his ground. "LET ME GO!"

The students couldn't believe what had just happened, Izuku had defeated Katsuki in a one on one. "Oh damn!"

Izuku could see he had humiliated Katsuki in front of some students. After a couple of seconds more, he had let go of blonde, finally letting his fun die down. "Well, I'm done here now."

Katsuki quickly got back up, wiping his face that had some dirt from the pavement. "DEKU, YOU FUCKER!" He wasn't done with Izuku, not by a long shot.

Izuku was done however, as he started to walk away, ignoring Bakugo. In his right fist, he held one of his small bombs; a smoke bomb.

Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the arm. The blonde boy took a left hook at the boy.

Izuku ducked.

By this time, Bakugo was carelessly throwing punches. Izuku read his moves, carefully anticipating each throw, hook, punch, as he dodged, elegantly dancing around Bakugo.

This only angered the blonde even more. A light was emanating from his right palm. It was his quirk. "Take this!"

With quick swiftness, Izuku threw his smoke bomb right to the floor, blinding Bakugo and the rest of the crowd.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo had come to a complete stop with his quirk. He had accidentally inhaled some of the smoke along with others, choking up as tried to breath. He used his quirk to quickly make work of the smoke.

The air cleared up and everyone around could finally breath.

Bakugo continued with his battle but he had stopped. His green haired rival was nowhere to be seen. It was like before, except with the smoke, he had disappeared.

"DEKU YOU BASTARD!" He could only yell out his name, angered at the outcome of their squabble.

An instructor had come out to see all the commotion. "What the hell is going on here!?"

The students now scattered, leaving the flustered Bakugo to fend for himself. "Ah shit."

From on top of one of the nearing buildings near the school gates, Izuku could see Bakugo had been dragged back into the school by one of the instructors.

He didn't feel bad about it. Not a little. In fact, he was content with everything that has happened at the last day of school.

He asserted his dominance, ridiculed his bully and had the utmost smile he had ever had.

And with that, he headed into the direction of his hideout, making a quick stop before returning home.

Using his grappling hook, it didn't take long for Izuku to make it to his destination.

"Ah, Master Midoriya, you're back," Arc-bot greeted his master as he approached. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would sure like some." Izuku threw his bag onto his work bench and kicked back to relax by his desk.

It didn't take long for his bot to prepare the tea. Lukewarm was the way he liked it. He took a sip, enjoying the pleasant fragrance of the tea, it wasn't the usual that he had. "What's with the tea?"

"Oh, the batch we have came from England, it's quite expensive, if I do say so myself." The AI commented.

"I see, it's quite delicious, if I may add." It wasn't long before Izuku had drank all of it down, leaving the cup empty on his desk.

"Would you like more?" The AI offered.

"No, that would be plenty, thank you." With the napkin given to him, Izuku wiped around his face.

"How was the ceremony?" It picked the empty cup and napkin.

"Did you not have a good look from one of the CCTVs?" He had expected his AI to have seen everything, especially since he's pretty much in the system of things.

"I did, and the little skirmish you had with Katsuki Bakugo." As expected.

"Well, I didn't plan on him waltzing right in front me like that again," He was surprised to say the least on Bakugo's part. "But he was still predictable as ever."

"I see your training and observing the other would be heroes has certainly paid off," the AI commented. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I just have to be able to read and assert my surroundings and situations, after all that, it's all about being able to stay a more than a couple of steps ahead," Izuku began to mess around with his projects and gadgets of a sort. His gloves that had been destroyed a couple of days ago had vastly been improved since then. "It's easy to stay ahead, especially when people around me underestimate me."

"Sooner or later, those people would stop undermining you, you know? What will you do when they'll stop?" A question that the AI was eager to hear the answer to.

"Simple, with the vast array of my gadgets, they will still have to guess what I would anticipate." A simple answer, he gave.

"So, luck?" A short, but simplified explanation.

"More or less, based on what I've observed and analyzed on what we've seen on the heroes and villains alike, I should be more than okay to face anybody." He clarified.

"Oh," the AI started to process some information in his hub. "Quiz time: how would you handle a pyro type quirk?"

"Use my ice and water type gadgets, the prototype suit we've come close to finishing should be able to withstand both heat and cold temperatures thanks to it's ac stabilizers we've installed," Izuku answered. "The same could be said when the subject has a ice type of quirk, using my fire and explosive gadgets. Vice versa and such."

"How would you handle a subject with some type of invulnerability quirk?"

"Depends on the extent of the invulnerability," Izuku continued to answer his AI's questions, in hopes of satisfying the robot's need for curiosity. "Is the invulnerability only affected on the outside of the body? Whose to say that nothing on the inside wouldn't be affected by anything from the outside? The eyes, the mouth, the ears, there should always be a weakness to anything."

"Hmm, I see," the AI readied more questions. "What about someone with supersonic speed?"

"Depends, black ice can make anyone slip, regardless of how much motion is being used," everything was based on how the quirk was used by the user. Izuku knew he had to prepare for the worst. "There's also a matter of just simply taking the person off the ground as well. Every quirk has many variations and how far they can extend to."

"Well, these answers are pretty satisfying," the AI finally stopped his barrage of questions. "I just want to make sure my master is able to identify these kinds of things, especially under attack when the time comes."

"You worry?" He asked his bot.

"I'm your creation, practically your son, of course I should be worried with these concerns." The AI chuckled.

"Wow, I knew you can feel some emotion, I just didn't think it would extend to this much." Izuku was mildly surprised.

"Well, I was built with your brain waves, so in fact, think of it as you worrying about you."

"Got it, got it," Izuku understood much now. He looked at his watch, _5:37pm,_ it read. "Well, I should get going, I'm sure Toshinori is waiting for me."

"Well technically," the AI had his eyes flash, scanning the CCTV's of activity. "He's still at UA."

"Oh, I would've thought he would've been home by now," Izuku put his bag back down on his workbench. "Forget he does that now, on top of doing his hero routine around Japan."

"Well," the AI scanned once again. "There is a crime in progress, a silent alarm at a bank on Tenrou Avenue, which is not far away from here, has been activated." He revealed from it's scanners. "Bringing the live footage up on the screen."

The live footage played on his computer. 7 subjects, each with different gear and masks. 3 held handguns, Inagaki makes. 2 of them held shotguns, Winchester Model 12's, must've been smuggled, those aren't usually common around, at least in Japan. 2 others held assault rifles, Howa Type 89's. Those were specifically used for the Japanese Self Defense Forces if Izuku recalled. The last had a Samurai sword, a Katana with a customized hilt.

"The guns are not registered and due to the masks, the my database cannot seem to identify any of these men." The AI revealed.

"No hero nearby?" Izuku asked. "What about the cops!?"

"Most of them have not answered the call," the AI switched to a different live footage of something else. It seemed the police along with a couple of other heroes, were dealing with an incident. "As you can see, they are dealing with Sludge Villain, who escaped from Prison just a couple of hours ago."

"The same sludge Villain that Toshinori had defeated?" Izuku couldn't believe that the villain had somehow escape to wreck his havoc once again.

"Yes, it seems he has taken control of someone, like before." The AI zoomed in.

Izuku's eyes widened. "Katsuki!?" Unfortunately, Bakugo had become the Villains host. From the looks of the footage, he has been trying to fight back the villains control, but he seemed to have still been joyriding his body and quirk.

"What are we gonna do?" The AI asked, questioning his master's intentions.

Izuku was thinking. Recalling both footages, he knew the heroes could hold off for awhile. The Bank heist was also of concern to him. He knew he had to help somehow. And he had to decide quickly. "Arc-bot."

"Yes?"

"How far are we on the battle suit?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Seemed like a rather short chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Should be able to update again some time soon this week, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up lady!" One of the men cocked his gun, ready to blow the brains of the bank teller. Terrified, she complied with everything the man kept insisting on her to do, after all, she had no choice in the matter.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She yelled back, weeping as she did. Her life as well as the other hostages in the bank depended on her doing the right choices in these circumstances.

As one intimidated the teller, the few others had their jobs as well. One lookout, who well, looked out in case someone unexpected showed up. The others kept the hostages in line, making sure no one dared to be a hero of some kind, making the obvious wrong choice in this dire situation.

The hostages, the innocent bystanders, laid on the floor. About 30 of them, spread out enough for each to have their own space. Arms and legs away from each other, to ensure no one did anything stupid on their behalf.

"Please, let us go…" One began to plead.

"Shut up." One of the robbers simply replied with. No one was leaving and that was a for sure thing.

It had been more than 10 minutes, everything on their side was going smoothly. "Hey boss man, lady not done yet?" The lookout asked, peeking his head to the outside world through the window.

"Not much left,' same man who kept telling the bank teller everything to do. "Right?"

A rhetorical question. "Y-Yes." The bank teller replied, still sobbing as she placed more of the packs of money in the duffle bags. Of course the money had to be non marked bills, easier to use around when stolen.

"We're going to be filthy rich, ha!" One of them began boasting as he waved around his gun. "Remember everyone, don't try to play hero, or else you'll be meeting the guard right here." He threatened, using the guard they had killed as soon as they began their heist as an example.

Everyone kept quiet, knowing what's to come.

So quiet, suddenly one of them heard a noise. "What was that?" The sound of something rolling on the tile floor was heard.

It was a metal can of some sort, which had rolled to the one standing right in front of the people. "The hell?" He picked it up.

As soon as he picked it up, it blew up, instantly covering the whole bank as whole in smoke. "What the fuc-"

"What the hell happ-"

The boss couldn't see, everyone coughed and wheezed as they inhaled the smoke.

"Boss-"

He didn't know what was going on.

The robber with his sword used his quirk, bending what seemed like space at the palm of his hands with his sword and with only a couple of swings, the room's smoke was cleared.

"What the hell?!" The boss man of the group couldn't believe what he saw, all his men were beaten and knocked unconscious. He and the swordsman were the last men standing in this beatdown.

The smoke was clearly the diversion, and they fell right into it. So much for it going too smoothly as expected. "Fucking useless." It was clear to him that there was a hero with them in the bank, so much for the cops to their luck.

"Come out!" The swordsman spoke. "Or these people get what they deserve." He threw his sword at the bystanders, all of them huddled since the smoke bomb had been activated, scared amongst each other.

"Alright." Their uninvited guest spoke.

Suddenly, the boss man was knocked out in one fell swoop as the hero emerged from the vent above him, how convenient.

The swordsman drew his sword at him. A man in what seemed to be in a state of the art armor. It was all in sleek black, heavy kevlar infused with light armor it seemed like it, almost ninja like. The helmet was gloss black with the tint of it being the same, which covered and protected whoever was behind the costume. Some parts seemed like they glowed with a neon green, possibly what seems to boost the suit. It was something the swordsman had never seen before, almost straight out of a comic book. "Didn't know the Power Rangers were in town." He joked.

"Those guys wear spandex," the man stanced himself, ready for the fistfigh. His voice had been tweaked with what seems like voice modulator, so the voice is unrecognizable. "I don't."

"You sure you want that to be your last words here, hero?" The swordsman readied himself as well, matching the hero who opposed him.

"Your plans are botched, your crew is all lying unconscious, I like my odds here." He remarked.

"Well, only one of us is leaving here alive!" The swordsman sprinted at him.

The battle had started. The swordsman slashed left and right, the hero read his moves, carefully analysing his movements to dodge. Swordsman used his quirk, using the same move as he did to clear the room. His sword luminated in a black and white aura, and with a swing, released the energy and threw it right at the hero.

He ducked and the energy hit right behind him. The duffel bags exploded with the impact, releasing all the money in the air. The bank teller had thankfully moved from there as the smoke bomb from earlier had helped her.

"So you manifest your quirk onto your sword huh? Neat." He complimented.

"I'm about to manifest this sword up your ass kiddo, try me." The swordsman readied his sword once more, emitting the energy to it again.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." The hero threw what seemed to be a small ball.

Like a batter at baseball, the swordsman hit it midair, unknowingly making a huge explosion. The building shook, glass shattered and the surrounding area caused a crater underneath and above. The dirt was in the air, causing visual to be a blur to the swordsman. "Shit, not again." He coughed, trying to keep his mouth covered from inhaling the smoke and dirt in the air.

With his quirk, he blasted away the dirt once more, clearing the area. The hero had disappeared from sight.

"I'm right here." Followed with a punch from behind, the swordsman was struck with an electrifying punch.

An electric current, coursing through his body, he couldn't hold his sword for long as the pain was unbearable. The shock had finally taken him out of commision, ending the fight before any more damage could be done.

The costumed hero made sure each robber was knocked out. As he did, he used one another gadget, this time what seemed to be a sticky bomb, which enveloped all the robbers in a ball like cocoon, preventing them from escaping.

"All of you are safe, these men will not hurt you anymore," the hero addressed the bystanders. "Is anyone injured?"

"We're fine." "No, we're okay." "I think we're alright, thank you." Many of them spoke. It seemed, from their responses, was mostly okays. Everyone, dirty but no scratch, finally got up.

"That's good to hear," the hero took a deep breath, in and out, relieved that no one was seriously injured. "I suggest you all stay, the police are on their way and they will quickly attend to all of you." He held his hand on his helmet, communicating with someone. "Arc-bot, ETA on the police?"

"_Master Midoriya, it seems a police car is en route to your location, approximately no more than 3 minutes before they get there, I suggest you hurry and get out of there before they start asking you questions."_

"Copy that," Izuku replied. "Everyone, help should get here in a couple of more minutes, I urge you to be patient." Izuku began to walk away from the scene. "I will get going, there's another emergency going on, I must hurry."

"Mister, thank you again for saving us!" "We are grateful!" "Thanks a bunch!" They waved goodbye as he exited from the back.

Izuku knew where he had to go next. Help the other heroes, help Bakugo from the Sludge Villain.

With his new suit, he didn't have to grapple around the buildings. The booster shoes easily helped him achieve jumps as high as buildings. His suit being able to produce and manipulate electricity, he found a way to stick to the walls and windows. Animals like Lizards are able to use an electrostatic force, which is the cause of them being able to stick to almost anything. Izuku and his AI found a way to utilize that feature in the suit.

Izuku was far enough from the bank and he could see from the distance that the cops had arrived. In his helmet, appeared a HUD, which was identical to the lenses he had worn at the entrance exam at UA. Looking back at the cameras through his helmet, the police were surprised at the robbers being stopped so easily. Izuku smiled and continued to make his way to the next area.

He leapt from building to building, his time spending working on parkour had seemingly helped pave way through this experience. It was exhilarating, especially for him, being quirkless all his life and still is, this was as close as anyone can get.

As he neared his destination, he could see the smoke, the chaos the Sludge villain had left in his path. From the rooftops, Izuku saw clearly the injured people, the cops trying to secure a perimeter around the villain, hoping to stop it in its track before causing more mayhem in the streets.

He also saw the heroes, it was clear to them that the know Sludge had a host, a teenager with an explosive quirk. "Hey Arc-bot, anyway I could listen to their conversation from this distance?"

"_Your suit should have a parabolic microphone, easily pickup conversations several hundred feet away from you. You should be able to activate it through your hud."_

Still trying to figure out the kinks of the suit, Izuku managed to operate, finding the listening device. Appearing a sound bar on his hud, he began to eavesdrop.

"_There's no way to stop that bastard, he has the best hostage and host, a kid!"_

"_There has to be a way!"_

"_Right now, I think the best thing we can do is contain him in this area, at least to stop some of his wreckage."_

"_I think that's something we can agree on."_

Random pro heroes from different agencies had spoken. The plan seemed pretty simple to Izuku. After overhearing their conversation, he looked back at the Sludge Villain. Parts of him still had Bakugou, trying his best not to get fully absorbed and consumed by the villain.

His eyes, he begged someone to save him. And quickly too.

"_Master Midoriya, we should think of a strategy."_

"There's no time for that!" He quickly went to his aid.

As the pro-heroes tried desperately to detain the villain, they were suddenly beaten to the punch. A mysterious fifth unknown figure had come out and landed right in front of them, charging the villain full speed.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"HEY! YOU JUST CAN"T CHARGE RIGHT AT HIM!"

"HOLD UP!"

Izuku completely ignored the heroes. They weren't gonna do a thing, and he needed to act fast before his rival, his childhood friend, was completely consumed.

"Oh so another hero, comes to play, huh?" The Sludge Villain began to use the explosive quirk.

Dodging left and right, Izuku kept anticipating every attack and move. Dashing through the attacks, he reached the villain head on. He took out some of his bombs, attacking the parts that his HUD highlighted that were in no way able to also harm Bakugou.

His first bomb was the explosive one. Exploding on impact, it did nothing as the Sludge Villain quickly regenerated. "Ha, that tickled." It countered with it's own explosive.

Izuku ducked and rolled, maneuvering and dancing around the villain. He threw the next bomb, his electric one. It did nothing like before. The current was not able to go through, pretty much rendering that bomb useless against the terror in front of him.

"Are you even trying?!" Once more, it countered with another of the boy's explosive quirk.

It lightly grazed him, but his armor had managed to absorb the hit. Taking a step back, he tried another bomb, this time his fire one. Seeing it regenerate from the explosive one from earlier, he took a leap and hoped the fire would cease it from doing so. Exploding right away, the fire started to spread around the highlighted areas in which Bakugou would receive no harm.

"AAAAHHHH!" It cried in pain. It seemed like it worked.

With the momentum, Izuku advanced once more with more of his incendiary bombs at hand.

As he got close, the Sludge Villain grinned. It was a facade, a trap and Izuku fell right into it. It had readied another explosive and this time, there was no way in chance Izuku was able to dodge it in time, taking a direct hit.

Izuku flew back, crashing into the wall of a neighboring building as his body took the full extent of the explosion. The impact was enough to leave a crater.

"Ah… shit…" He couldn't believe he was led right into it. His HUD started blinking red, highlighting the areas in which his body took major injuries from the explosion. It seemed he may have cracked some ribs and a couple of harsh bruises. His suit was not built enough yet to survive blunt force trauma.

"Is that all you got!?" The villainous Sludge chuckled at the hero's futility. It was almost done overtaking Bakugou completely.

Izuku stumbled out of the wall, trying so desperately to get up. His body shook. His armor was not destroyed as he knew the suit was built with unstable molecules which in turn would not be able to destroy as easily.

_"Master Midoriya, I urge you to retreat! The suit is not completely ready to take on a threat like him!"_

"No…" It was hard for him to breath correctly, as the pain from the cracked pain was almost unbearable. He knew he had to tough it out, at least until he could save Bakugou.

_"Master, please, with the state you're in, the Sludge Villain would not hesitate to end you!"_

"Arc-bot… hush for a second will you?" Izuku was thinking, holding his arm across his stomach in hopes of enduring the pain a bit more.

He looked at the villain and at Bakugou. It was clear he had to do something quickly and now.

"Hey, would I be able to freeze this bastard by any chance?" Izuku asked his AI.

_"Scanning, scanning. It seems like that may be your best bet, I suggest you try using the liquid nitrogen wrist mounts to freeze him. As soon as you do, pull out Katsuki Bakugou, or else he'll become a popsicle as well."_

With no other options at hand, Izuku began to charge right back at him.

"You ready to play again then!?" It began to spam it's attack.

Even while injured, Izuku anticipated each explosion, dodging them before it can do more damage to him.

Izuku got close and extended his arms and placed his wrist on the Sludge. With the villain in hand, he finally released his trump card.

"W-What are you doing!?" The Sludge Villain began to freeze, slowly. "AAAAAHHHHH!" It wailed and this time, it was for real.

With that momentum Bakugou was finally getting himself free and with the unknowingly help from his rival, Izuku had begun to pull out Bakugou.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Izuku pulled out Bakugou and the Sludge Villain's terror had finally stopped as it completely froze, turning the sludge right into a frozen popsicle.

It was finally over.

"Fucking finally, shit, that fucking bastard got me off guard…" Bakugou took in deep breaths, exhausted from his internal battle of his wills against the Sludge's.

"Well, you should improve that, you never know what to expect in this day and age with these monsters going about." Izuku had told him.

"Never seen you around… you new?" Bakugou questioned his status. This was the first time he had seen this pro hero.

"Yeah, sure, we… can definitely call that for now…" He answered.

"What's your name?" He continued with his questions.

"Don't know yet." Izuku answered again.

"That's bad luck, going out like this with no name, ya know?" Bakugou explained.

"I don't believe in that crap." Izuku can see the pro heroes approaching them.

"Well, that bad luck almost got you killed right now." Bakugou had seen the whole thing, after all, he was the host for the Sludge.

"Yeah, but I didn't," Izuku was about to leave before the other heroes could ask anything. "I'm leaving now, you try not to get into more trouble now."

"Wait what!? Why!?" And with that Bakugou had seen the man that saved him runaway.

"Shit, who the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but he just saved me."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, my readers, I have come to bargain! Actually not really lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It finally picked up where I thought it would and turns out I liked how it played it out. Hopefully all of you feel the same way.**

**I know Izuku will have two other personas, his Deku one and this one, though I am not entirely sure what I want to name him yet. I would like you guys to leave a comment or review and suggest some names for me, I will feel extremely stoke about the suggestions.**

**I will see what I will like and the next chapter will reveal what his antihero persona should be named. So stay tuned!**


End file.
